


The flowers of my love

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Butler Shiro, Gardener Keith, Heir Lance, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: Lance, a member of the McClain family, really shouldn't be in a relationship with his butler and gardener, but his parents aren't here and all he wants is a day with the two men he loves the most.





	The flowers of my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akorauhh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=akorauhh).



> Hi, @akorauhh, I’m your gifter for the @shklanceflowerexchange. So, for your suggested requested, you had suggested old ages au and that seemed really interesting for me. my mind went to Black Butler and I’m a bit of a sucker for the true romances that happen between like the lady of the house and the gardener (referencing a 12 Dancing Princess book I love) but an heir, a butler and a gardener will be happening this time. Hope you enjoy it!

“Master Lance, it’s time to wake up.” A voice said, causing Lance to groan and turn away from it. He was waiting for the sound of the curtains to be opened but instead he felt his covers being pulled away and a hand shaking his shoulder. “time to wake up. You have much to do today.” The shaking became slightly harder so with another groan, Lance turned over and looked up at the Asian man standing over him, dressed in the butler uniform of the McClain family, the number one exporter of Cuban goods to the Americas, located in England.

“Why are you waking me up so early?” he whined, not seeing any sun peeking from the curtains which were still closed

“It’s 9 o’clock Master Lance.” the man answered

“I see no sun, so I don’t believe you Shiro.” Lance said turning back over.

With a sigh, Shiro walked over to the window and pulled the curtains apart, showing off the dark and cloudy skies that had caused him to have to wake Lance up himself instead of with the sun’s rays.

“I ask you to look out the window first before you start calling me a liar master.” Shiro said as he tied the curtains back and walked over to the food cart, where he started steeping Lance’s tea.

Lance pouted at the grey skies outside. He knew what this meant. He’d be starting his morning off not seeing someone, though seeing Shiro was part of the routine, he wanted to have his morning start off with both of them. he sat up when he caught the sight of certain colours in the corner of his eye. Sitting on the bedside table near the window was a vase of flowers cut from his family’s garden. Roses, lilies, clematis and spotted with blue and white periwinkles. The periwinkles were his favourite. He had snuck into his sisters’ lessons on the language of flowers and flower arranging many times to know that the flower meant many things, but his favourite was linked to memories and everlasting love. He looked over to see the periwinkles attached to the lapels to Shiro’s uniform.

“Who sent the flowers?” Lance asked, already knowing the answer.

Shiro shared a smile with Lance, “Keith knew you’d be upset about not being able to have your breakfast outside, so he sent this bouquet for you. Now, eat quickly while I sort out your clothes. With your father and brothers out of the country, you have a lot of paperwork to catch up on.”

Lance’s good mood disappeared at the thought of work. He was happy that when his father wasn’t around, he trusted him to do work for the family export company, but he could go without the large stacks of paperwork. Now it would mean seeing less of Shiro and he already didn’t get to see Keith. Great start to the day.

* * *

 

Shiro stood in the kitchen, his jacket hanging on the back of a chair and his arms on display as his sleeves where pushed up as he stirred the berry mixture in the small pot. While Hunk was in charge of most of the cooking, Shiro liked to take care of Lance’s deserts. The young master was picky with most food and while Hunk could bake circles around Shiro, Lance would say he wanted Shiro’s deserts. This did happen after a certain event though.

Shiro only glanced over as a small step stool was pushed right near the stove. He focused on mixing the compote as a little girl, the same brown hair as Lance’s but with hazel eyes instead of blue, climbed up.

“Shiro?”

“Yes, Lady Stella?” Shiro answered Lance’s younger sibling. She was one of two younger siblings Lance had. Lady Veronica was at the McClain vacation home, no doubt with her ‘secret’ lover. Wasn’t much of a secret when Master Lance had been the one to get them together.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making dessert for your brother to have during his coffee break. it’s the version of bread pudding your grandmother had been so kind to show me but with a bit of a twist. I’m adding berries instead of bananas.”

“Can I have some?!” she begged

“Are you going to drink your tea when it’s time for tea?” Shiro asked, watching Stella’s face fall

“I hate tea. Why can’t I drink coffee like Lance?”

“Because your mother wants for you to be a bit older before you start drinking it. Your only 7 years old my Lady.”

“Lance and Veronica started when they were 13!” Stella complained

“Because your mother said it was ok for them to start then. I’m sure that’s when you’ll be able to. Until then, your parents want you drinking tea. What’ll it be, black, oolong or green tea?” Shiro asked

“Is the green tea from your home land?” Stella questioned, to which Shrio nodded. “I’ll have that one. It tastes sweet.”

“Most people think it taste bitter, but I’m glad you like it. The coffee your siblings drink on the other hand, now that’s bitter.”

“Aw, I see someone is slaving away on our master’s dessert.”

Shiro turned to see Hunk come into the kitchen. Most of the servants of the McClain family where from many parts of the world, but the group of misfits were the perfect people when serving the family, mostly because when they were doing the jobs there were assigned to do, they were protecting the family. Each staff member had a person they’d protect but Shiro and Keith were the only ones who both had Lance. it had been because of the odd number at first and the more likelihood of Lance getting kidnapped more often than his family members but when things had changed between all three of them, it also changed Keith and Shiro’s reasoning.

“I saw Keith heading to Master Lance’s office.” Hunk said, a knowing smile on his face

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, I saw him coming from the green house with orange roses!” Stella threw in

“Orange roses?” Shiro knew what that meant.

“Do you want me to take care of this?” Hunk asked

“Lady Stella, would you like to help Hunk make dessert?” Shiro said, answering Hunk’s question

“Yes please!”

“Excellent. You can explain to Hunk what we’re making, and I have to go speak with Keith.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Hunk said, taking the spoon from Shiro and shooing him off before turning to focus on Stella.

Fixing his sleeves, Shiro pulled his jacket back on, making sure the flowers Keith had pinned on were still straight before going over to a display table that sat in the hallways and hit the switch under its opening a panel. This hidden passage way lead to the office Lance favoured using to work. He quietly opened the door to find Lance pressed up against his desk, with Keith pressed up against him. the vase of orange roses sat on the window still behind Lance’s chair, which Lance was pushing Keith into before climbing on top of him and he should really interrupt because he did want to join and there was probably only so long they could keep Stella away before she came barging up here to tell her brother what was being made for him. though, watching the two of them was nice. It was like a preview of what he could get. But at the sight of Lance unbuttoning Keith’s shirt and Lance’s press shirt being pulled from his pants and his blazer being pushed off, Shiro knew he had to stop this. tempting as it was, they were not going to finish and redress quickly enough if he knew Lance’s sister.

Shiro pushed the bookcase open more and cleared his throat, causing Lance to jolt back and almost fall off of Keith’s lap before Keith caught him. the glares he got did cause Shiro to laugh.

“Might I remind you, that had it been Lady Stella or any other staff member not privy to our relationship, this would be the worst position for you to be in.” Shiro said as Lance got off of Keith and started to fix his clothes.

“Might _I_ remind you, that I didn’t see him today yet and I didn’t even get a kiss from you. I’m stuck in this office until dinner. I’m being deprived.” Lance whined. “what the point of having secret lovers if I can’t mess around in secret for a bit?”

“Well for one, there’s your family. While they’re mostly all in Cuba right now, you’ve still got Lady Stella to worry about. It was thanks to her, I knew about the orange roses.” Shiro said, nodding to the vase Keith had brought.

“Well,” Keith said, fixing his shirt and approaching Shiro, “if you weren’t so busy, I could have come and seen you. Not much to do in the greenhouse other than weeding and watering. You’re more than welcome to join me.” Keith said dragging a finger around Shiro’s chest

“And leave me stuck in this office? How on earth is that fair?” Lance complained as he flopped in his seat again.

“The reward after Lady Stella goes to bed is that much better. Our lovely Master could sneak down to the servants’ quarters and let his butler and gardener show him what it’s like to be dirty.” Keith said from over his shoulder

The blush that was growing on Lance’s face was tempting Shiro very much. Tempting to make Lance blush another way, but that was for later.

“As much as I’d love for us to spend a great deal of time distracting Lance away from his work, Lady Stella is helping Hunk in the kitchen which means…” Shiro trailed off, where Lance picked up

“Hunk will tell her something about cooking or baking, she’ll get very excited and then run upstairs to tell me. which would be bad if we were kissing or we were a bit underdressed.”

“Fine. Since we can’t bother him, guess I’ll have to come bother you.” Keith said, turning his attention to Shiro, while Lance whined about how unfair this was. Shiro was fine ignoring Lance for just a moment, because other than when Keith came to deliver the flowers for Lance to wake up to, he hadn’t gotten a moment alone with Keith. “perhaps before I have to go back to the very humid greenhouse, I can get incentive to be back inside the house on time for dinner?”

“I’m sure I can give you something.” Shiro said, using his finger to bring Keith’s face closer. However, the sounds of loud footsteps running down the hall caused the two to pull away and Lance to sit up and pretend like he was working.

“Lance!” Stella yelled, like clockwork, “guess what Hunk told me about yeast!” she burst into the room and ran over to her brother, who already had his hands out to pick her up

“Tell me, what did he say?”

“He said that it’s the reason the bread gets so big and puffy when we put it to sleep.” Stella explained excitedly

“Wow, that sounds amazing. Stella, I just realised you haven’t greeted our guests.” Lance said

Stella looked over her shoulder and brightened at the sight of Keith. “Keef!”

Lance hid his smile in Stella’s hair as he saw Keith’s eyebrow twitch. Try as he might, Keith had yet to get Stella to say his name properly, but he knew any little smile Stella gave him would make his annoyance disappear

“Hello Stella. I missed you at breakfast today.” Keith said walking over, so he could take the hand Stella outstretched to him.

“I missed you too. I wanted you to show me the new flower buds.” The little girl whined

“They’ll keep. If the weather is better tomorrow, you can see them then.” Keith promised

“Yay! What are you doing here though? And how come Shiro is here?”

Perceptive that girl. She spent too much time around Veronica.

“I came to bring flowers up to your brother’s office. See, orange roses.” He said pointing out the orange blooms sitting on the window still.

“What do they mean?” she asked excitedly

“Admiration and attraction along with passion and excitement. But your brother complained that my bouquets weren’t very varied in colour, so I brought him the brightest colour imaginable.”

“Lance, that wasn’t very nice.” Stella scolded her brother, who just sent a look to Keith

“Alright Stella. I have to finish this work, so I can eat dinner with you, so you need to go back and help Hunk ok?” Lance said

“Can Keef come with us?” she begged

“I’m afraid that the flowers need my attention more. But hey, looks like you have flowers to take care of to.”

“No, I don’t.” Stella answered

“You don’t? then, what’s that behind your ear?” Keith pushed Stella’s hair behind her ear and pulled out a pink stargazer lily. “what about this guy?”

Stella gasped. Her eyes wide and bright at the sight of the flower. “how did you do that? It’s so pretty! Can I keep it?”

“Of course. You have to make sure it goes in water and give it enough sunlight, so it can live for a while ok?” Keith said, handing the flower to the youngest McClain. “oh, it looks like your brother has one too.” Keith’s thumb brushed over Lance’s ear before he pulled out a purple and lilac rose. Keith could see from Lance’s expression that he knew what the flower meant.

“Pretty. What does it mean?”

“Oh, it’s a hybrid I’ve been working on. No real meaning yet.” Keith said, watching Lance bring the flower to his nose, a soft smile on his face.

Love at first sight. It was the flower he’d given to both Lance and Shiro when they decided they wanted to be in this relationship. He’d seen the flower pressed in a picture frame in Lance’s room.

“Come on Lady Stella. Hunk will be done with everything before you get down there.” Shiro said, kick starting Stella to squirm down from her brother’s arms and go out the door, Shiro giving his two secret lovers a look.

“I’ll come with you.” Keith said, taking advantage of the moment Stella had her back turned to take hold of Lance’s hand and squeeze it. Then he had to go, leaving Lance alone in the office again but the smell of the flowers giving him company until he could join his lovers later that night.

Shiro dropped Stella back off at the kitchen and pulled Keith aside to give him the kiss he missed earlier. He hadn’t even realised that Keith snuck in his own purple and lilac into his breast pocket with the periwinkles.

* * *

 

It was late when he finally finished. After Keith’s visit, he worked until Shiro came to get him for dinner and then after entertaining Stella for a while, he was back in the office again. He hadn’t called Shiro to light candles, so he was working by moonlight for the last few documents. But he was finally finished and assuming no more new paperwork got in for the next few days, he was free from work.

He got up and left his office where a tall butler was waiting for him.

“Waiting for me?” Lance asked.

“For you, always. Keith’s been lucky, he’s gotten a whole string of kisses from you. I don’t think I got one at all today.” Shiro said, looking put out.

“Oh, poor thing.” Lance teased, walking up to Shiro and pulling Shiro down and kissed him. He had missed doing this that morning as well and he had been a bit jealous Keith got his kiss from Shiro but now things were better. He got his kisses from both his boys now. “better?” he asked pulling away slightly

“I think I need at least a few more to match up to Keith.” Shiro said, before bringing his hand up to pull Lance into a much longer kiss.

“Best way to end the evening.” Lance breathed as they pulled away for only a moment

“It’s not over yet.” Shiro said pulling away but keeping close with his forehead on Lance’s. “Your sister convinced the maids that she wanted to sleep in her parent’s bed so they’re all over there keeping an eye on her, making the hallway of your room empty of any listening ears. And I did ask Keith to start a bath for you.”

“If I remember correctly, we were all able to fit in that bath.” Lance said, his hand reaching up to the flowers sitting in Shiro’s breast pocket.

“I also remember water all over to floor.” Shiro said, giving Lance a look

“It all dried up in the morning when we left the window open. Please, I haven’t gotten a chance to be with you both and I want any chance to be close with you. I don’t know if I can even get either of you into my bed tonight.”

Shiro stood their thinking. He’d love the chance to have both Lance and Keith but with the head of the family away along with the head butler, there was a lot of work to be done.

“I can see your mind going. I don’t mean like that, not tonight. I just want to be able to be close to you and Keith, even if it’s only resting with you for a few hours.” Lance begged

Shiro brushed his thumb against Lance’s cheek. He was weak against Lance’s begging. He was weak against any of the begging of either of his loves.

“Alright. I’ll have to up early, but with Stella in another part of the house, I don’t see the problem.”

“Really?” Lance asked

“When have I ever been able to deny you or Keith anything?”

Lance pretended to think. “never. You love us both too much.”

“Of course, he does.” Keith said, a candle in its holder in his hand. “you were taking too long.”

“I think I’m allowed to after what you two got up to this morning.” Shiro reminded.

“We were hoping you’d move faster so you could join us.” Keith said.

“My apologies. Perhaps we should move to the bedroom, so I can catch up with you two.” Shiro said

“I completely agree.” Lance said pulling Shiro by his arm and walk down the hall, putting his arm through Keith’s free on, the flower Keith had given him clenched tightly in his hand. “my morning didn’t happen as I usually want, and I want tomorrow to wake up with the faces I love near me.”


End file.
